The Case's Case
by SoccerChic0
Summary: Well...I REALLY suck at summaries, but... Set in season 13, Olivia will end up tangled in a case involving herself. How can she solve the case without first coming forward herself?


**Hey, guys! :) I know it seems like I just totally dropped off the face of the earth, but I promise I'm alive! :) I'm sure as all of you know teachers have decided that we have no social lives (LIES) and are deciding to make school IMPOSSIBLE! I totally have a life! I mean, I read FANFIC EVERYDAY! I just noticed all of my sentences so far have ended in ! I'll try to calm down… There we go. :) Anyhoo, sorry it's taken me FOREVER to post anything. I've kinda lost inspiration for my other two stories, but if any of you DESPERATELY want me to continue them, I'll try to inspire myself. :) This one, though, this one's a keeper, fo sho. Okay, I'm just totally wasting your time! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, 'mkay? Get off my back! If I did, Olivia would be one of those chicks getting beat up all the time cause I LOVE ACTION! (I'm NOT a twisted psycho…I think…:/...)

* * *

><p>The deathly calm dark room was disturbed by the shrill ringing of a phone. "Amaro" flashes across the bright screen as insistent beeping continues. No one answers.<p>

* * *

><p>An annoying alarm blazed in Olivia Benson's apartment, drawing a muffled groan from the bedroom. Lifting her heavy head from the pillow, Olivia stiffly rolled over, unceremoniously slapping her hand onto the 'snooze' button. She squinted through the darkness as the jumbled numbers slowly came into focus. <strong>4:20<strong>. An almost inaudible sigh passed her lips as she ripped the covers off and shuffled to her feet. _That's the LAST time I pull an all-nighter, _she scolded.

_The 1-6 had been called in at the crack of dawn in a DV case involving a 4-year old girl whose chocolate orbs spoke of months of abuse and emotional terror. The seemingly simple open-and-shut case became complicated when the father conveniently skipped town 2 days before his tortured daughter Claire stumbled into the lifeless squad room, desperately searching for help. The Captain phoned Olivia almost immediately, as the girl needed some sort of support. Olivia's heart reached out for the small child almost immediately, as it always did, and she became the anchor for the vulnerable, damaged girl throughout the case. Though the other weary detectives crawled out of the office around 9:30, Olivia, accompanied by steaming cups of coffee, busied herself tying up loose ends well until 2:30 AM._

Olivia slowly stepped into the bathroom, desperately trying to blink the miniscule minutes of sleep away. She flipped on the lights, and, momentarily blinded, stumbled across the room to the tub and turned on a rush of steaming water. _Oh, I've needed this…_ she thought, pulling her shirt above her head.

Olivia ripped her shirt back down as a crash sounded from the front door. Her hand flew to her hip, grabbing at nothing. She cursed under her breath, realizing her gun and holster were tucked away in her bedside table. Before she had time to dive to her bedroom, the bathroom door crashed open.

A tall, stocky, well-built man, unshaven with piercing blue eyes towered in the doorway. Olivia hardened her gaze on the dirty man, trying to mask the terror racking her body. "What the h- do you want?" Olivia asked warily, slowly inching around the intruder. _If I could just catch him off-guard, I can make a run for my gun… _**(A/N: It rhymes! That just made my day! )**

The man chuckled at the horror reflected in Olivia's usually defiant eyes, revealing a set of yellowing teeth. "You, b-" he growled.

Before Olivia had time to react, an aluminum bat came into view, striking Olivia hard on the side of the head. Olivia shrieked in pain as she dropped to the floor, cradling her head. The looming figure of a man overhead swam in and out of focus as she fought to stay conscious. As the mysterious man reached down, Olivia quickly flipped over, ramming her elbow back into his treasure chest. **(A/N: I would DIE to watch Liv do this for real… )** The man groped at himself, moaning in agony. Smirking to herself, Olivia dashed out of the bathroom, headed for her gun-and-holster and walkie-talkie. The man looked up, a devilish smile on his pain-twisted face. "Oh no, you don't," he taunted.

Springing up, the muscled man quickly tackled Olivia to the hardwood floor. Her ribs screamed in protest as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Olivia squirmed and lashed out, trying to throw off her attacker. "Get off me!" She screamed, fire in her eyes. The man yanked Olivia up by her hair, earning a hiss of pain. He led her back towards the bathroom in a chokehold. "Let me…go…" She gasped, struggling uselessly against his grasp. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes, extinguishing the determined fire.

Suddenly she was shoved down, and her lack of air was replaced by hot, running water. She gurgled under the bubbling water. The man held her head under, a cruel smile playing on his lips as Olivia lied perfectly still.

Olivia remained frozen underneath the scorching water. _If I can just wait for him to loosen up… _As soon as the man's grip lessened, Olivia braced her arms on each side of the tub and pushed up, throwing the intruder to the floor. Olivia sucked in deep breaths of air, still leaned over tub. Blinking the sting of water from her eyes she whipped around, throwing a nasty right hook. Though it was a powerful punch that could usually knock any suspect off its feet, the deft man caught it easily, crushing her fist in a death-like grip. Olivia cried out as the man twisted her arm up into her back, wincing at the ugly sound of a twig snapping.

Black dots clouded her vision. Swaying on her feet, Olivia lost her grip on reality. Olivia was acutely aware of falling, falling. Before the darkness claimed her, her closing eyes focused on the grainy green numbers of the digital clock. **4:30**.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Please leave a review so I can know this is actually interesting! :) If no one responds I'll feel like a total loser... Anyhoo, REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
